The invention relates to a mixing, stirring or dispersing method, in which a rod-shaped element which projects into a mixing chamber of a container and which is connected at the inlet into the mixing chamber to a diaphragm which is part of a wall of the container and, in order to process the contents of the mixing chamber, is made to move together with the diaphragm by a drive.
The invention also relates to a mixing, stirring or dispersing apparatus for carrying out the method mentioned at the beginning, having a container which has a mixing chamber, having a rod-shaped element which projects into this mixing chamber and has the purpose of transmitting force of a drive to the contents of the mixing chamber, and having a drive of this type which is located outside the mixing chamber, wherein the rod-shaped element is connected at the inlet into the mixing chamber to a diaphragm which is part of a wall of the container, and the rod-shaped element and the diaphragm can be made to move by the drive.
Such mixing, stirring or dispersing apparatuses are known, for example, from EP 1 874 447 B1 and EP 1 874 448 B1. In these apparatuses which are proven per se, the rod-shaped element which is connected to the diaphragm drives either a rotor arranged in the mixing chamber or milling elements which are to be introduced into the mixing chamber, with the result that these apparatuses serve to carry out the method.
However, while these apparatuses are operating it is possible for them to be damaged or destroyed during the execution of the method, and for the medium to be processed to escape, as a function of, at least, the rotational speed of the drive and therefore of the number of load changes of the diaphragm.